Der neue Captain
by Moonshine5
Summary: Es gibt einen neuen Captain auf der SeaQuest und auch gleich einen Haufen Probleme...
1. Kapitel 1

Die Figuren dieser Geschichten gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Lucas ist inzwischen 30 Jahre alt.  
  
Ich habe die Figuren aus der 1. und 2. Staffel zusammen in die Geschichte gebracht.  
  
Dies ist eine Kurzgeschichte und sie besteht aus 4 Kapiteln.  
  
Der neue Captain  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die Andockschleuse öffnete sich und Nathan Hale Bridger betrat die SeaQuest, sein Schiff. Rechts und links von ihm salutierten Männer und Frauen. Dann trat der neue Captain der SeaQuest vor ihn.  
  
„Captain Bridger schön sie endlich wieder zu sehen."meinte der Captain.  
  
„Lucas es ist schön dich zu sehen."  
  
„Gehen wir in meine Kabine?"  
  
„Gerne."  
  
„Rühert euch!"befahl Lucas denn Männern und Frauen seiner Mannschaft.  
  
Dann ging er gemeinsam mit Bridger in die Capitain's Kabine.  
  
„Na wie ist es so als Captain?"  
  
„Es gefällt mir wirklich gut. Natürlich ist es ungewöhnlich den Leuten Befehle zu geben mit denen ich vorher normal zusammengearbeitet habe und die eher mir die Befehle gegeben haben. Ich glaube davon sind nicht alle begeistert."  
  
„Ist es sehr schlimm? Wenn ja kann ich mal mit der Mannschaft reden."  
  
„Das find ich nicht so ne gute Idee. Ich denke es braucht wohl einfach seine Zeit bis sich alle daran gewöhnt haben. Ich bin ja erst seit 2 Wochen der Captain."  
  
„Aber du bist mit Sicherheit als Captain besser als Hudson es war. Der war ja viel zu sehr ein Soldat als ein Mensch. Du bist doch das genaue Gegenteil von ihm, dass ist ein eindeutiger Vorteil für die Mannschaft und das wissen die Crewmitglieder auch."  
  
Lucas versuchte geschickt vom Thema ablenken. „Wie wäre es denn wenn wir uns erst mal das Schiff ansehen? Seit sie nicht mehr hier waren hat sich schließlich einiges verändert."  
  
„Das will ich mir natürlich nicht entgehen lassen. Mal sehen ob du mein Boot auch gut behandelt hast."  
  
„Ich schon, aber Captain Hudson wohl eher nicht."  
  
„Ach komm erzähl nicht so was. Er war vielleicht streng, aber ich weiß das er das Boot gut behandelt hat. Und denk dran immerhin hat er dich ja mehr oder weniger ausgebildet."  
  
„Eher weniger als mehr. Ich hab auch viel von Commander Ford und denn anderen Crewmitgliedern gelernt."  
  
„Lass uns endlich gehen. Ich will mein Boot sehen."  
  
„Sie meinen mein Boot."herzhaft lachend verließen die beiden Lucas Kabine.  
  
Nach wenigen Metern waren sie auf der Brücke angekommen. Hier hatte sich wirklich so einiges verändert. Alles war mit mehr Technik ausgestattet. Die Bildschirme waren größer, die Computer viel leistungsfähiger. Lucas zeigte dem Captain ein paar neue Programme am Computer und meinte stolz: „Bis heute hat es niemand geschafft sich in den Computer der SeaQuest einzuhacken. Sie gilt im Netz als absolut sicher."  
  
„Du meinst bestimmt das sie sicher vor allen ist, außer vor dir."  
  
Lucas lächelte: „Das schon, aber ich hab ja gar keinen Grund mich in mein Schiff einzuhacken. Ich habe übrigens noch was für sie."  
  
Lucas führte Bridger zum Moon Pool. Dann rief er nach Darwin. „Ich hab den Wortschatz von Darwin erweitert und jetzt spricht er auch nicht mehr so gebrochen sondern kann fließend wie ein Mensch sprechen. Ich hab ihm auch eine menschliche Stimme erstellt, die Computerstimme war ja auch nie so das wahre."  
  
„Ich bin eigentlich in erster Linie froh ihn wiederzusehen. Er hat mir sehr gefehlt."  
  
Lucas nickte. „Darwin komm her. Hier ist jemand der dich besuchen will."  
  
Die beiden warteten ein paar Minuten, aber es passierte nichts.  
  
„Ich versteh das nicht. Er kommt doch sonst immer wenn ich ihn rufe."  
  
„Vielleicht ist er ja auf Fischjagd."  
  
„Ja bestimmt. Naja er wird uns schon finden und währenddessen zeige ich ihnen noch etwas das Boot."  
  
Bridger nickte zustimmend.  
  
Als sie alles besichtigt hatten kehrten sie zum Moonpool zurück. Wieder rief Lucas nach Darwin. Doch auch diesmal kam er nicht.  
  
Lucas griff zu seinem Pal. „O'Neill wissen sie wo Darwin ist?"  
  
„Nein hab ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Ich kann mal sehen ob ich ihn über den Peilsender finde."  
  
„Ja tun sie das bitte."  
  
Lucas wandte sich nun Bridger zu: „Wollen wir in meiner Kabine etwas essen gehen?"  
  
„Oh ja. Ich hab echt Hunger."  
  
Erneut griff Lucas zum Pal. „O'Neill geben sie mir bitte Meldung in meine Kabine wenn sie Darwin gefunden haben."  
  
„Ja, Sir."  
  



	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Kurze Zeit später meldete sich O'Neill wieder bei dem Captain. „Captain wir konnten Darwin finden."  
  
„Wo ist er?"  
  
„Tja da gibt es ein Problem. Er ist an Land."  
  
„An Land? Wie kommt er denn da hin?"  
  
„Vor ein paar Minuten hätte ich ihnen das nicht sagen können, aber wir haben gerade eine Nachricht bekommen. Ich lege sie ihnen auf den Bildschirm."  
  
„Danke O'Neill."Lucas schaltete den Bildschirm ein und ein ihm unbekannter Mann erschien.  
  
„Hallo Captain Wolenczak. Sie kennen mich zwar nicht, aber ich sie dafür um so besser. Ich wollte ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich ihren Delphin bei mir habe. Und ihren Vocoder auch. Ich werde sehr viel Geld mit dieser Attraktion verdienen. Aber ich wäre unter gewissen Umständen bereit ihnen ihren Delphin wieder zu geben. Zahlen sie mir einfach so viel Geld wie ich mit diesem Tier verdienen könnte. Damit sie nicht rechnen müssen habe ich das schon für sie zusammengefasst. Ich schätze mit 10 Milliarden Dollar liege ich richtig. Und wenn sie nicht so viel Geld haben dann denken sie doch mal an ihr tolles Boot. Ich denke das sollte so einiges wert sein. Ich würde es als Anzahlung akzeptieren. Also denken sie dran 10 Milliarden Dollar für ihren süßen Fisch."  
  
Die Nachricht war zu ende und Lucas schaltete den Bildschirm aus. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?"  
  
„Lucas ganz ruhig wir finden schon eine Lösung. Lass uns doch gemeinsam überlegen."  
  
„Wir müssen ihn da raus holen."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Wir können das Geld niemals aufbringen. Wir haben nur eine Wahl wir müssen hingehen und ihn holen."  
  
„Ich bin ja deiner Meinung. Wir können nicht bezahlen. Außerdem verbieten die UEO Verhandlungen und Geschäfte mit Verbrechern. Aber wir müssen genau überlegen wie wir das anstellen."  
  
„Sie haben ja Recht. Aber wenn es um Darwin geht kann ich keinen kühlen Kopf bewahren."  
  
„Ich schlage vor das wir jetzt die Seniorcrew zusammenrufen und die Details besprechen."  
  
„Ok."Lucas griff zum Pal. „Mr. Ford bitte sagen sie der Seniorcrew das ich sie alle im Verhandlungsraum treffen möchte."  
  
„Ja Sir."  
  
Lucas sah betrübt auf den Boden. Bridger klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern. „Komm lass uns gehen. Jetzt holen wir uns Darwin zurück."  
  
Lucas öffnete die Tür zum Verhandlungsraum. Die gesamte Seniorcrew hatte sich um den Tisch versammelt. Lucas setzte sich und Bridger nahm neben ihm Platz.  
  
„Sie wissen alle um was es hier geht?"  
  
Die Crew nickte.  
  
„Ich denke wir sind uns alle einig das wir nicht bezahlen werden. Wir werden Darwin da rausholen. Haben sie irgendwelche Vorschläge wie wir das anstellen können?"  
  
Alle überlegten eine Weile, bis sich Bridger zu Wort meldete. „Also ich würde vorschlagen wir nehmen denn direkten Weg. Wir wissen wo die Leute sind die Darwin haben. Wir nehmen uns Waffen gehen hin und holen uns Darwin zurück."  
  
„Ich bin dafür."meinte Lucas. „Wer noch?"  
  
O'Neill, Krieg, Chief Chan, Hitchcock, Piccolo, Dagwood meldeten sich.  
  
„Was ist mit ihnen Commander Ford?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Das ist doch schon sehr riskant."  
  
„Natürlich ist es das, aber ich denke wir alle sind uns dessen bewusst."  
  
„Ok. Ich bin dabei."  
  
„Natürlich muss noch alles genauer geplant werden. Wie wir alles am besten abriegeln können, damit uns keiner entkommt. usw."mischte sich Bridger ein.  
  
„O'Neill können sie einen genauen Lageplan von der Umgebung erstellen?" sagte jetzt Lucas.  
  
„Ich setzt mich sofort dran."  
  
„Danke."Dann wandte er sich wieder an die komplette Crew. „Sobald O'Neill fertig ist werde ich mit Captain Bridger alles weiter erarbeiten. Bis dahin wird Commander Ford die Mannschaft für die Arbeit auf der Brücke einteilen. Während wir weg sind muss uns schließlich jemand auf der Brücke ersetzten und das Schiff führen. Und Chief Chan wird unsere Ausrüstung fertig machen. Waffen, Überwachungsgeräte und alles was noch nötig ist. Hitchcock wird ihnen dabei helfen."  
  
„Ja Sir."Alle salutierten und verließen dann denn Raum. Lucas und Bridger blieben noch eine Weile schweigend sitzen.  
  
„Captain Bridger, Captain Wolenczak ich habe den Lageplan vom Gebäude fertig."  
  
„Gut. O'Neill wir kommen ihn gleich holen."Lucas stand auf. „Captain? Kommen sie mit?"  
  
„Nein ich warte hier auf dich bis du wiederkommst."  
  
Lucas verließ den Beratungsraum.  
  
Bridger stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Bridger war doch nur hergekommen um sein Schiff und seine alte Mannschaft zu sehen und Darwin. Doch jetzt ist sein treuer Freund weg.  
  
Mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür zum Beratungsraum aufgerissen. Bridger fuhr erschrocken herum.  
  
„Ich hab den Lageplan."sagte Lucas aufgeregt.  
  
„Dann lass uns gleich anfangen."antwortete Bridger nachdem er sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte.  
  
Nach über einer Stunde Diskussion und Beratung stand endlich der Plan fest. Für jeden gab es nun einen festen Platz an dem er Aufstellung nehmen musste. Und jeder hatte jetzt eine feste Aufgabe die er erledigen musste. Bridger rief die Seniorcrew zurück in den Beratungsraum.  
  
Als alle da waren fing Lucas sprechen an. „Wir haben jetzt für jeden Aufgabe und Aufstellungsplatz festgelegt. Captain Bridger wird ihnen diese dann genauer erläutern. Chief Chan sind alle Waffen und Vorräte bereit?"  
  
„Ja Captain. Es ist alles fertig."  
  
Lucas nickte. „Commander ist die Kontrolle der Brücke gesichert?"  
  
„Ja Sir ist sie."  
  
„Gut. In 2 Stunden geht es los. Inzwischen wird ihnen der Captain alles weitere erläutern. Und O'Neill sie sind dafür zuständig zu überprüfen ob sich der Standort von Darwin verändert."  
  
O'Neill salutierte.  
  
Lucas öffnete die Tür. „Ich bin in meiner Kabine falls etwas sein sollte." Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Sir wir sind alle bereit und warten am Schuttel auf sie."erklang die Stimme von Ford durch das Pal von Lucas.  
  
„Ich bin gleich da."  
  
Lucas stand von seinem Stuhl auf, auf dem er schon seit einer Stunde regungslos saß und auf die Uhr starrte. Er hätte natürlich gern bei der weitern Vorbereitung zu Darwins Rettung geholfen, aber er brauchte einfach eine Weile um seine Gefühle in den Griff zu bekommen. Er fand es nicht angebracht seinen Gefühlen vor der Crew freien Lauf zu lassen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Schuttel.  
  
„Sind die Waffen schon im Schuttel?"wollte Lucas als erste wissen.  
  
„Alles fertig Sir. Wir können gleich losfahren."meinte Chief Chan.  
  
Die Mannschaf stieg ins Schuttel und fuhr an Land.  
  



	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
An Land angekommen standen schon 2 Autos bereit. Ein ganz normales Auto. Es war ein Skoda mit 4 Türen. Hitchcock, Piccolo, Dagwood, Krieg und Chan setzten sich in den Wagen. Hitchcock durfte ihn steuern. Der zweite Wagen war eine Art Jeep der auch 4 Türen hatte. In diesem saßen Lucas, Bridger, O'Neill und Ford. Ford durfte diesen Wagen steuern. An dem Jeep war noch ein langer Anhänger dran auf dem eine Art Hebevorrichtung angebrachte war, an dieser Hebevorrichtung hing eine Trage dran. Diese sollte für Darwin sein, denn irgendwie mussten sie ihn ja zurück in den Ozean bringen.  
  
Als alle in ihren Autos waren fuhren sie los zu dem Ort wo sie Darwin finden würden.  
  
Als sie dort ankamen sahen sie das eigenartige Areal. Das ganze Gelände war mit einer hohen Steinmauer umgeben. Als einzigen Eingang gab es nur eine Tür aus Metallstangen. Lucas ging zu dem Tor und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Jeder erwartete das es verschlossen war, aber gleich nachdem Lucas die Klinke herunter gedrückt hatte öffnete sich das Tor.  
  
Alle Crewmitglieder begaben sich vorsichtig an den für sie vorgesehenen Platz. Sie hatten Glück, denn sie wurden von niemandem aufgehalten. Die Mannschaft hielt ihre Waffen schussbereit.  
  
Lucas, Bridger, Ford und Chan ging weiter zu dem Gebäudeteil wo Darwin sich aufhielt. Vorsichtig stellten sie sich an die Hauswand und schauten sich um. Ganz in ihrer Nähe war eine Tür. Sie schlichen einer nach dem anderen zu der Tür. Chief Chan hob seine Waffe und ging um die Ecke. Gleichzeitig zielte er auf die Tür. Vorsichtig glitt seine Hand zur Klinke und betätigte diese. Die Tür sprang auf. Niemand war zu sehen. Vorsichtig betrat er das Haus und tastete sich weiter nach vorne. Die anderen folgten ihm. Vom Flur gingen mehrere Türen ab. Chan übernahm die Zimmer auf der rechten Seite und Ford die auf der linken.  
  
Als festgestellt war das alles menschleer war gingen sie wieder nach draußen und betraten dann das nächste Haus.  
  
„Darwin."Lucas rannte gleich zu dem viel zu kleinen Pool in dem der Delphin schwamm.  
  
„Lucas ist da."  
  
„Ja ich bin da. Und jetzt hol ich dich hier raus."  
  
Vorsichtig trat Bridger an das Becken heran. „Darwin mein Junge. Zum Glück geht es dir gut."  
  
„Captain Bridger. Ich freu mich sie zu sehen. Holt mich aber bitte erst hier raus."  
  
„Los wir müssen uns beeilen."drängte Lucas.  
  
„Wir müssen Dagwood rufen. Er muss Darwin zum Auto bringen. Mit dem können wir hier ja nicht reinfahren."meinte Bridger. Er griff zum Pal und sprach mit dem Degger.  
  
„Er wird gleich da sein."meinte Bridger zu Lucas gewannt. Dann ging Bridger näher zu Darwin.  
  
„Dagwood wird dich hier raus heben. Du musst ihm helfen und dich so still wie möglich verhalten."  
  
„Ok das mach."  
  
Dagwood trat neben Bridger. „Ich bin da."  
  
„Gut Dagwood, dann geh jetzt in den Pool und dann musst du versuchen Darwin da heraus zu heben."  
  
„Ich versuch es."  
  
Mit ein paar kleinen Probleme schaffte er es dann den Delphin aus dem Wasser zu heben. Mit viel Mühe und in Gegenwart von Bridger, Lucas, Chan und Ford trug er ihn zum Jeep. Vorsichtig legte er ihn in die Trage und die anderen befestigten ihn daran.  
  
Gerade wollte Lucas seine Mannschaft zusammenrufen als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.  
  
„Was tun sie da? Lassen sie den Delphin in Ruhe."  
  
Lucas fuhr herum. Vor ihm standen 6 Männer und zielten mit Waffen auf sie.  
  
„Guter Versuch Captain Wolenczak, aber umsonst. Los lassen sie ihren Degger meinen Delphin wieder in den Pool bringen."  
  
„Ihren Delphin? Ich werde Dagwood nicht befehlen Darwin zurück zu bringen."  
  
„Ach nein? Dann werde ich das eben tun."  
  
Der Mann legte die Waffe an Lucas Schläfe. „Los Degger bring den Delphin zurück, oder dein Captain muss dran glauben."  
  
„Dagwood tu's nicht."flehte Lucas.  
  
Ein Klickgeräusch lies den Entführer von Darwin herumfahren und er blickte direkt in den Lauf eines Gewehrs. Hinter ihm stand der Rest der Seniorcrew, die ihre Positionen verlassen hatten um ihren Freunden zu helfen. Jetzt holten auch Bridger und die anderen ihre Waffen hervor und zielten auf die 6 Männer.  
  
„Tja das war's dann für euch. Ihr werdet jetzt ins Gefängnis gehen. Chief Chan, Piccolo, Hitchcock, Krieg und O'Neill halten sie hier „unsere Freunde"in Schach. Ich rufe schnell die Polizei an. Es wird nicht lange dauern bis die das sind."  
  
„Lucas ich fühl mich schlecht. Hilf mir."bat Darwin seinen Freund.  
  
„Wir müssen ihn schnell zurück zum Meer bringen."warnte Bridger.  
  
„Dagwood du kommst mit mir, genauso wie Commander Ford und der Captain. Die anderen bleiben hier und kommen dann mit dem Auto nach wenn die Polizei die werten Herrschaften abgeholt hat ."  
  
Die Crew salutierte als Zeichen das sie einverstanden waren.  
  
„Jetzt aber schnell. Wir müssen zum Meer."schaltete sich Bridger ein.  
  
Lucas nahm zusammen mit dem Captain einen Platz auf dem Anhänger bei Darwin ein. Ford setzte sich ans Steuer und Dagwood daneben. Ford startete den Wagen und steuerte den Weg Richtung Meer an.  
  
Dort angekommen fuhren sie den Anhänger so nah es ging ans Wasser. Und nun war Dagwood wieder an der Reihe. Nach dem Lucas und Bridger den Delphin losgebunden hatten hob Dagwood ihn aus der Trage und trug in ins Wasser.  
  
Zufrieden schwamm Darwin ein paar Runden und sagte dann: „Mir geht's gleich viel besser."  
  
„Das freut mich. Komm las uns zurück an Bord der SeaQuest gehen."sagte Lucas freudestrahlend.  
  
„Und was ist mit den anderen?"wollte Dagwood wissen.  
  
„Wir sagen ihnen bescheid das wir schon los sind und schicken ihnen dann ein Schuttel."  
  
„Na dann los."meinte Ford.  
  
Die vier Männer stiegen in das Schuttel und fuhren zur SeaQuest zurück.  
  



	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
„Lucas, Bridger spielt ihr mit mir?"wollte Darwin wissen als er seine Freunde auf der Brücke entdeckte.  
  
„Ja, wir kommen gleich."antwortete Bridger bevor Lucas etwas sagen konnte. „Komm Lucas ich will noch etwas mit dir besprechen."  
  
Lucas folgte dem Captain in seine eigene Kabine.  
  
„Was gibt es denn?"  
  
„Lucas bevor ich wieder von Bord gehe will ich nur wissen ob du hier klar kommst."  
  
„Wie meinen sie das?"  
  
„Ich meine ist es für dich wirklich das richtige hier Captain zu sein?"  
  
„Ja natürlich. Das war schon immer mein Traum. Ich weiß, ich hab hier ein paar Probleme, aber ich glaube das dass alles besser wird. Ich bin ja noch nicht so lange Captain und bald haben sich alle daran gewöhnt."  
  
„Ich schlage dir auf jeden Fall vor so zu bleiben, wie du bist. Du musst nicht denken, dass nur weil du jetzt Captain bist alles anders laufen muss. Zeig deine Gefühle wie früher. Sei wie früher. Sei ihr Freund als ob du nicht der Captain wärst, aber verliere dabei nicht deine Position aus den Augen."  
  
„Das werd ich. Wissen sie vorhin kam sogar Commander Ford zu mir. Und er meinte er wäre in letzter Zeit mir gegenüber zu respektlos gewesen. Er hat sich dafür entschuldigt. Die Crew scheint mittlerweile auch begriffen haben, dass ich nicht um den Job gebeten habe, sondern man mich gefragt hat. Und sie wissen genau das man so ein Angebot nicht ausschlägt, auch wenn man jünger als die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder ist. Ich werde mich schon mit ihnen vertragen."  
  
„Das hoffe ich doch, ansonsten werde ich auf meine alten Tage noch mal Captain sein. Und darauf habe ich nicht gerade Lust. Ich seh dir viel lieber bei der Arbeit zu."  
  
„Ach ich verstehe...sie sind faul."Lucas grinste breit.  
  
Bridger setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf, konnte dieses aber nicht lange aufrechthalten und fing lauthals an zu lachen. „Du bist mir vielleicht ein Captain."  
  
Als sich die beiden wieder etwas beruhigt hatten wollte Lucas unbedingt noch eine Frage los werden. „Sie wollen doch nicht gleich von Bord, oder?"  
  
„Nein ich bleib noch 3 Wochen."  
  
„3 Wochen? Super."Lucas freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge.  
  
„Gehen wir gleich zu Darwin? Der wartet doch auf uns."  
  
„Na dann los."  
  
Auf der Brücke kamen ihnen die restlichen Seniorcrewmitglieder entgegen die wohl gerade auf der SeaQuest angekommen waren.  
  
„Die Polizei hat die Typen gleich mitgenommen und eingesperrt."sagte Hitchcock.  
  
„Sehr schön. Sie können sich jetzt alle ausruhen. Sie haben für den Rest des Tages frei."antwortete Lucas.  
  
„Super."War die eindeutig freudige Reaktion seiner Gegenüber.  
  
Lucas und Bridger stiegen zu Darwin in den Moonpool. Lucas streichelte den Delphin und legt seinen Kopf auf den von Darwin. „Ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist."  
  
„Ja, das bin ich auch. Ich hab dich vermisst alter Junge."schloss Bridger sich Lucas Meinung an.  
  
„Ich hab euch auch vermisst. Spielen wir jetzt?"wollte Darwin wissen.  
  
Bridger und Lucas lachten und sagten im Chor: „Ja wir spielen jetzt."  
  
ENDE 


End file.
